luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Lunia Wiki:Community Portal
"To Do" List Feel free to add anything you feel necessary. # Replace missing images from the LuniaFan transfer (e.g. the pic. in Eir Guide#Skill Build). # Replace all the links with links that work (e.g. the links at Dainn Guide#External Links). # Make individual pages for all spells and abilities. Follow format from Sky Slashing. # Make skill charts for the remaining characters (Tia, Slime, Dacy, Krieg). Follow format from Healer Skills. # Make individual pages for each monster. Follow the format from Orc Warrior. # Complete the armour charts at Armours. Follow the format from Eir Dresses. # Remake the Weapons page, following the format of Armours. Make charts for all weapons. # Complete all side stage pages. # Complete all stage pages. Follow the format from Stage 1-5. # Complete remaining character pages (e.g. Lime). Follow the format from Eir Peltrow. # Wiewior might already be doing this on his own computor. Complete all Quests pages (e.g. Episode 3 Quests). Follow the format already present. Specifically, add genocide quests and remove the ones that are no longer in game. - sorry but only Ep3L & Ep4L Wiewior 05:45, 16 May 2008 (EST) # Wiewior might already be doing this on his own computor. Change the names of all the monsters to those in the current version. - done :) Wiewior 05:46, 16 May 2008 (EST) # Update all skill charts List of pages to be removed: Delete all pages with templage . Pages that need content: Add content to the following pages: *Stage -> Stages *PvP 90% Finished : Just need a few more images/addition to info/descriptions of PvP arenas --Vegeance 18:56, 22 May 2008 (EDT) *Items and Equipment -> Items, Weapons, Armours *NPC -> NPCs *Skills *Videos Add additional videos with the same youtube format. Ex: 1-9, etc. *Sieg Helmont -> Sieg Guide *Dainn Crowley -> Dainn Guide *Eir Peltrow -> Eir Guide *Dacy Dalstrin -> Dacy Guide *Tia -> Tia Guide *Lime -> Lime Guide *Krieg El Harty -> Krieg Guide *In-game terminology *Skull Rock Island (Legend) Images We need to upload the images from http://www.mylunia.net/wiki/index.php/Template:Restore2 "Template:Restore2" --Vegeance 21:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Shortening longer pages So while trying to revert the changes on Eir Guide, I ran into problems... namely that attempting to undo last change or copying the entire text of the last good revision left me with a blank page. After some investigation, I figured out that the page breaks exactly when it hits 64 KB of text. To be specific, it breaks at the "580" under Mana Increase Rank 7, part that tells you how much mana it gives. Requesting someone else to test this to see if it's purely an issue with my browser/computer, or a new limit we have on page size. -Miseri 22:55, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Confirmed. It happened awhile back while I was editting the Sieg page. --Drewta 21:06, 20 March 2008 (EDT) This is so ------- annoying, I CANNOT REVERT IT DUE TO SERVER LOAD times and lame 'intermidate revision conflicts -.-' Now the item and eir Guide page will stage that way until someone does the pain of copy and pasting 1/4 of the page.. --Vegeance 16:31, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Outdated pages I made a template for marking such pages. Please include it in any page you find with outdated material so we don't get sued by readers. -Godbot3000 21:20, 2 March 2008 (EST) :It isn't necessary. Better delete old data. :BTW: only me and Drewta regularly modify wiki though MyLunia has 12,527 members and 5~10 users with brown username -Wiewior ::I considered that, but I also considered that people might want to have old material handy while they edit (formatting stuff, etc). Godbot3000 20:25, 5 March 2008 (EST) Skill List stuff All 3 skill lists are already using slightly different layouts... leave notes below as to which one you think is best, or if you think aspects of them should be combined, and let's try to clean it up and make this wiki look ... semi-unified. If it matters, I'm voting for my layout (Healer section), but obviously I think it looks good or I wouldn't be using it. :Hm... looking over the code for Knight Skills#Sword, the section on Whirlwind Wave is a much clearer way to present the data. If we were to organize all the tables like that, it would save us quite a bit of scrolling and searching. Gaiety 05:41, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::What are you comparing that to? Other than the order that it presents things in, I don't see much of a difference other than the lack of colors compared to the rest of the Knight skills. Miseri 04:33, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::I'd much rather have the tables' information code listed on a single, manageable line than separate lines. Gaiety 04:41, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::That's fine, code your page however you like. However, I'm more interested in a global layout for skill pages, because right now they look different and that makes this look fail. Miseri 04:49, 6 January 2008 (EST) Also, since this applies to all classes... any suggestions on how to handle attacks such as Whirling Sword, Moon Fog, and Fury of Land which have a single shot that hits multiple times? The basic tooltip gives no indication that they hit multiple times, but having no mention of this causes the listed damage to be less than helpful when trying to find out how much damage skills really do.. Right now I'm listing it as if each shot from a skill hits once, but it's really not satisying. Miseri 16:19, 4 January 2008 (EST) :We can just use asterisks (*) to indicate multiple hits. -Godbot3000 17:12, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::Not really sure what you mean, can you do an example with one of the skills that works like that? Miseri 19:23, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::Mark the skills with 2 *s for 2 hits, 3 for 3 hits, etc. -Godbot3000 11:48, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::Ugh, I still don't get it. I mean like, I get what you're saying, but I don't see where I'd put this, nor do I see this being a particularly intuitive or aesthetic way to show what a skill does. For example, Moonlight Piece 3+... would this appear as "x~y********"? Will anyone understand that? Also another concern that I just thought of are skills like Holy Spirit, or Moonlight Piece, where the number of hits even on a single target varies extremely widely with size/airtime characteristics. Starting to think perhaps this is best left to individual skill pages, or at the very least a comment section under the table. Miseri 04:33, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::::Shoot. I forgot about that xD Well, I guess we resort to the little talk below this. -Godbot3000 12:26, 6 January 2008 (EST) And we might as well get this out of the way too: What exactly do we want to put on the skill list and what do we want to leave out? If we just have the stats of each skill on the list, we can then make individual pages for each skill and go in depth there. -Godbot3000 17:12, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Individual pages for each skill seems incredibly... wasteful... I say we just have a small comment section for each skill. Gaiety 02:05, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::I can actually write A LOT about each knight skill (except hammertime since I don't have it yet). -Godbot3000 12:19, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::Same for healer skills. Even just the most basic things like cancelability would look a bit odd stuffed into the current skill lists, and there are a lot of tactics and such that you could write into each skill page. Miseri 04:33, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::Well, we could always just link to guides or do what Lunar's doing and have explanations on a separate page I suppose. This could be a possible solution to the previous problem, as well. Gaiety 04:41, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::Wiki+People taking credit for their work = NO. Like I wrote on Lunar's guide's talk page, it'd be more practical to have a page that's not entirely composed on the opinions of one person (no offense to Lunar btw, I just don't think this is the right place for a player made guide). -Godbot3000 12:24, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::Alright, I'm gonna make a test page sometime today or tomorrow. See what you all think of it :P -Godbot3000 17:01, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::::I'm a bit late, but here it is. It's still pretty rough, and I can probably make a few templates to go with it, but I'm lazy now :P -Godbot3000 01:15, 19 January 2008 (EST) Equipment Pages After a bit of work, I've finished altering the format of Magic Wands into what it is now, with the ability to sort the equipment by level, damage, or any stat. Seems a lot more practical than any of the other equipment pages I've seen so far... any thoughts on this setup before I try to complete it and set up the other equipment pages in a similar manner? Also considering sorting it into several different tables... probably one each for stage boss equipment, rares, uniques, shop, quest, and loose/practice/misc stuff. Miseri 03:59, 9 January 2008 (EST) List of IPs that have spammed/vandalized * - List of banned users Assign blocks/bans according to the link below. http://www.mylunia.net/wiki/index.php/Degree_of_Vandalisim Degree of Vandalisim Skill tables in the character info pages Ok, I just moved the tables out of the Dainn page, and it shrunk the page size 10 times over. Really, whose idea was it to put those on that page when we already had them elsewhere? I hardly think anyone would want to scroll through PAGES of tables on a general info page. Can we just put keep the tables separate and link to them as needed? -Godbot3000 00:46, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :I prefer the yellow skill pages over the one we have here; in terms of both aesthetics and general usefulness. True, however, is your opinion that we should remove them from the Guides in order to decrease page size. Perhapse we should have a page similar to http://wowhead.com/?spells=7.8 or http://www.wowwiki.com/Mage_abilities. This would give a general overview of spells, which a reader could simply click on to learn more detail. That'd give us the reason/option to create a page for each spell, which, in turn, would allow us to give more detail. For example: your pages on individual spells such as Destruction Fist.--Drewta 11:16, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::I don't particularly care about which ones are used, as long as the information is accurate. As for a listing, I guess I can try to cook up something, will probably take me a while though. -Godbot3000 23:50, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::Alright, done with relocating the tables, I guess we can make a Category: Skill if people want to just look at names? -Godbot3000 18:23, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::: On second thought, I makes templates. weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Doesn't mean the category thingie shouldn't still be made, but this will make people who aren't used to those things happy. Too lazy to replicate for other classes, someone do that for me plx. -Godbot3000 19:09, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Character pages and character guide pages It seems to me that people would be more inclined to search for the character name rather than say 'Sieg Guide', even if it's on the front page, so can we relocate all guide pages to their respective character pages and set up redirects where appropriate? -Godbot3000 18:27, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :I don't see why we couldn't. It'd just take someone will to do so (aka: not lazy :P) -Drewta 18:55, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ' in page names Anyone know how wikipedia circumvents the problems caused by putting an apostrophe in the page name? -Godbot3000 20:59, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Yes it's ..the same problem as the one signing up on forms, apparently the wiki thinks it's one of those codes instead of just text. --Vegeance 21:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) A 'history' type thing? Just a thought, I know we're mostly guides and stuff, but what do people think about including a history of the game's progression, including notable people/guilds/events etc.? -Godbot3000 (too lazy to log in)